In a State of Confusion
by A Silly Miracle
Summary: Logan has become more befuddled than usual when he notices particular actions of one of his best friends. Is he just being paranoid, or is something more than just a bromance growing in front of him? Cute Kogan, SLASH!
1. Ugly Sweater

**First off, I shall do the honours of saying that this is my first posted fanfic, so be nice. (: Just kidding. Be whatever you want, you're not my slave! I'm sorry if some of the characters seem to be OC, it's hard for me to stick to their personalities all the time. Erm…yup. At this moment, I'm halfway done with Chapter 4, so hopefully you will like it enough to wait obediently for the next! c: Alrighty, I'm done babbling. Sit tight and enjoy.**

**Only the plot is owned by me, sadly the boys of Big Time Rush are not. D; **

"Ugly Sweater"

"Okay, what's up with this weather?"

I grumbled, shutting the door loudly behind me as I walked in. Kendall was sprawled on the couch, flipping channels lazily. It was totally dark in the room, the only light coming from the TV as he settled on a cooking show. Flipping on one of the lamps, I shot him a glare. He knew I hated it when he sat in the dark. It made me feel like a vampire, or a bat or a junkie or something. We could pay for electricity, we should use it. He glanced over, smiling innocently before returning to his show. I rolled my eyes. We didn't even need to speak to have a conversation anymore. I kicked off my shoes randomly, not really caring for once where they ended up. Usually I'm pretty OCD about stuff like that (or so the guys tell me) but at that moment, I was too tired to actually put them away. I had just come back from taking Camille to one of her more dramatic auditions, and she had insisted on staying in character for the whole afternoon so that she could "really get a feel for the character". Sometimes, I just think she does it to annoy me. I mean, I love Camille and all, but she's a real handful at times. I didn't have a crush on her anymore, but we remained close friends. Which was both a blessing and a curse. Shooting a glance at Kendall's unmoved form, I continued my whine, carrying on a bit louder.

"It's supposed to be LA and, last I checked, July. It's so cold!"

Groaning, I shuffled into the kitchen. Without breaking his concentration on the screen, Kendall pointed to the spot where I had aimlessly kicked my shoes off to.

"You know my mom hates it when you guys do that."

Well, so much for breaking my OCD habit. I sighed, grabbing my recently poured glass of milk and leaning against the counter.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" I continued to whine, knowing he'd respond eventually. Huffing, he finally turned to look at me.

"Yes; you're cold, it's summer, boo-hoo. You're just a weirdo. Now go get your shoes before I smack you with the remote."

As he turned back to the TV, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gosh, Miss Prissy Pants, what's wrong with you?"

I bent and picked up my shoes with one hand before finishing my milk and putting the glass on the counter. Walking over to the dark couch, I stared at him while he tried to ignore me. Finally giving up, he turned to stare up at me.

"I'm just….I can't get over Jo, you know?"

I swallowed, breaking eye contact to look at a particularly interesting spot on the carpet. Of course. I shouldn't have even asked. Jo hadn't been gone more than two weeks and Kendall was still acting like someone barbequed his puppy. Which is, actually, a really horrific and saddening thing to happen, so I would understand if he was sad if that happened, but still. (My mind is odd, I know.) Shaking my head slightly, I returned to the conversation.

"She said she'd call me today, and I didn't know if she meant her time today or my time so I've been waiting for a while, but…"

He slumped a little, returning his eyes to the screen. I bit my lip, shuffling awkwardly. I'd already said everything I could to Kendall, and with my experience, that wasn't much. Now I was only there to awkwardly listen to his dying relationship and try to do what I could. Which was, pretty much nothing. But hey, I've become pretty good at changing the subject!

Speaking of, "Uh, where are James and Carlos by the way?" I said, glancing around in case they sprung from behind the furniture with confetti and party hats. Which is an amusing thought by the way, until it happens to you and you almost faint from fright. I never said I was the strongest person in the world. Kendall sat up a bit straighter, seeming grateful for the topic change.

"They went out on some triple-date with the Jennifers and Guitar Dude." He said, biting back a smile. Shaking my head, I grinned back. True, the Jennifers were very attractive and popular, but James and Carlos apparently couldn't see past their looks to see their horrible demanding attitudes.

"Well, we all know how that will go." I chuckled, remembering that Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone for the weekend on a trip, too.

"Hey! That means it's just us tonight! Wanna go do something?" I asked, hopeful that for once in the last sixteen days Kendall would actually want to be seen in public. Next to recording, this was something he'd been avoiding since the breakup. Making a face, he looked at me again, shaking his head.

"No. But- what do you think about a movie night?"

An almost-genuine Kendall-smile broke across his face, and I grinned in return. Maybe there was hope after all! Hopefully the cure for Kendall's little raincloud was some guy-time. Not like we hadn't tried before, but he seemed up to it now. I made a mental note to talk to James and Carlos about doing something this weekend when they returned, and stretched my arms above my head as I replied.

"Sounds great. You pick the movie, I make the popcorn. Deal?"

Kendall nodded, moving towards the bookcase that held the DVDs. I smiled, dropping my arms. I was glad he was in a good mood, and my smile lingered as I walked back to our room to chuck my shoes in. I shivered as I stepped in, remembering I left the window open earlier and now the room felt like a freezer. Running across the dark room stupidly, I shut the window and drew the shutters closed. Before returning to the front room, I stumbled across something that was soft on my numb toes. Remembering my discarded sweatshirt from earlier that day when Camille had shot me a jumbled text that commanded me to be her chauffer, I hurriedly pulled it on as I walked back out. Kendall looked up from his DVD pile, and gave me an odd smile, furrowing his blonde caterpillars at me.

"What?" I asked, sheepish as I glanced behind and around me (confetti Carlos) and back down the hall before looking back down at him.

"Any particular reason you're wearing my sweater?" He asked politely, still smiling accusatorily at me.

Confused, I looked down at my chest, which was, in fact, clad in his hideous red, green and gold oversized Christmas sweater. He had the amazing ability to look exactly like a very lumpy Ron Weasley when he wore it, and we it was the butt of many jokes for a while. Laughing awkwardly, I scratched my neck as I answered him. "I thought it was my sweatshirt from this morning. Believe me; I would have picked a more attractive sweater if I was going to jack one from you."

I didn't want to add that I certainly wouldn't have picked it because it was a personal favorite of Jo's which Kendall always lent her until she gave it back some two weeks ago.

Seeming to have forgotten his past ties with the article of clothing, his bright jade eyes popped open and he pointed his finger at me in mock-anger. "You take that back! My grams sewed me that, and I love it."

I raised my hands up in surrender, laughing openly with him and trying to stifle the tightening of my gut as the lamp light darted off his open eyes. "You're right, it's amazing. My apologies to both you, and Gram-gram Knight."

Kendall grumbled "Apology not accepted." and smiled to himself as he continued on with the DVD-sorting. Turning to get the popcorn started in the kitchen; I noticed a stain on the hemline of one of the sleeves and turned back around.

"You might have to apologize to Gram-gram, too, if this stain doesn't come out soon." I said, and he looked over in confusion.

He got up and walked over to inspect the stain, and as he came closer, I pointed to it. Suddenly, his amused and joking expression turned blank.

"Oh. That's not mine. Jo spilled nail polish on it, and couldn't get it out."

I instantly regretted telling him, wishing I could take that moment back. I wished I'd never ruined that perfect moment of us being us by reminding him of her and having him go expressionless like that. His face always had emotion in it, and it being empty scared me so much more than if he'd showed sorrow. It was like I was losing him, piece by piece. Swallowing, I placed my hand over the stain and shot him a quick smile. I could stop the bleeding for now.

"Well It's good then, that I don't paint my nails, because I will definitely be wearing this monstrosity a lot this summer." My tentative smile was still locked in place, and I focused on the fluffy inside of the sweater against my skin as I waited through the short pause.

His attention was diverted, and he looked back at me, giving a small smile. It was enough.

Breathing an inaudible sigh of relief, I continued on, my smile growing. "I mean, just look what it does for my hotness." I pulled one arm up, lifting the fabric of the sweater with the other hand and pretending to flex an air-filled muscle. "Oh yeah. Can someone say swag?"

Kendall gave in, laughing as he pushed my hand down and deflated my muscle. "Swag. And I agree, you do look amazingly hot in that." His voice was serious.

Snapping my eyes back up to his face shock, I tried to catch his eyes as I felt the blush spread across my face. I caught the back of his head instead, as he walked back to his DVD stacks and plopped back to the floor. Letting out a silent breath, I turned to the pantry slowly. _Did Kendall just flirt with me?_ Shaking my head softly, I inhaled deeply as I caught a reflection of myself from one of the mirrors on the wall next to the door. My face was about as red as the sweater, and I most certainly did not look hot. Placing the popcorn in the microwave, I decided to pass this off. Kendall was just in a good mood, who was I to ruin it?

**So…you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? If it hadn't been for Cotton-eyed Joe?  
>Don't worry, the next chapters will be more cute, more funny and definitely more dramatic. This is but a wee taste.<br>Review if you want.**


	2. Killer Tomatoes & Shopping

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading! It seriously means a giant amount to me, because I literally thought I wouldn't get any reviews at all. (: Aw, you're going to make me cry…-sniff- Anywho. So yep. The tomatoes thing is totally made up, because I decided Logie needed a quirk. (: The pretzel thing is understandable though. I mean…who doesn't like pretzals? Anyways. I don't want to give too much away, so read on & enjoy!**

"Killer Tomatoes & Shopping"

I hate tomatoes. I really do. They're like evil little red Martians here to send their squishy spawn into people's stomachs. I think I've always hated tomatoes, but history proves otherwise. Apparently, I was pro-tomato until we went to a vegetable farm one day in kindergarten, and Carlos tricked me into believing the little red beast was a squid heart. That would probably be the reason why I was glaring at the tomatoes on my plate the day after the sweater incident. James glared at me from the other side of the kitchen.

"Logan, it's food. Eat it." He snapped, turning back to the stovetop to continue frying the other egg sandwiches.

Usually I'm the first one up after Mrs. Knight, but because of her absence, James had decided to take over her role as mother hen this weekend. It wasn't a bad thing, but when you wake up first thing in the morning to find your arch-rival of the food pyramid oozing its disgusting juices all over a perfectly nice egg-sandwich, it doesn't put you in the best of moods.

"Couldn't you just make mine without tomatoes?" I grumbled, taking off the top English muffin and trying to skewer the floppy tomato slice with my fork and move it elsewhere.

James continued preparing the sizzling food, not looking back at me.

"Sorry, Logan. I had other things on my mind. Just pick it off."

I could tell he was in a bad mood, so I stayed silent and didn't say anything about the tomato juice now corrupting my egg. I finally picked it off, making a face at the little devil and putting my sandwich back together again.

"So…how was the date last night?" I tried, in a softer tone.

James slapped down the utensil he was using just moments before and whipped around. "How was it? Really, Logan? It was terrible! The worst thing that's ever happened to me! Can't you see from my angry mood that it was horrible?" He half-shouted hysterically.

I had to admit, James did look a little off today; his hair wasn't impeccably perfect for once.

"Maybe you're just over-reacting?" I tried in a quiet voice. James always freaked out, and it was horrible to be in the line of fire at the time, but then two hours later he was back to normal.

"Over-reacting?" He almost screeched, and I motioned for him to quiet down. "How am I over-reacting? I never over-react!" He was definitely flustered now, and I breathed a sigh of relief as Carlos walked into the kitchen, bright and chipper as always.

He rolled his eyes at James as he took the seat across from me at the table.

"James, you always over-react. It's like your thing." He scoffed, grinning up at James as the spotlight glare turned on him. "Like Logan is a worry-wart and Kendall's bossy. You guys all have things." He explained, shrugging as he helped himself to my glass of orange juice.

I glared at him as he replaced it, disgustedly wiping the top of the glass with my napkin. "Oh yeah, and what's yours?" James asked, still annoyed but now tending to the food in the pan. Carlos continued to grin like an idiot, propping his feet up on the chair next to me. "I don't have a thing."

James scoffed and I glared at him again. "Like you don't get yourself into danger every five seconds like an imbecile."

Carlos just shrugged, still smiling smugly, and I returned to my sandwich. I had a different relationship with each of my three best friends, but in the mornings, I couldn't stand anyone. Even though I got up early, I wasn't a morning-person and wouldn't say anything nice until more than an hour after waking had passed. Carlos was especially on my list in the mornings, because he was definitely a morning-person and woke up with as much energy as he would have the rest of the day. Nights were time for payback, though, because soon Carlos's energy wore off and he was sleepy and grumpy at like, 8 o'clock. James finally shut Carlos up by giving him his food, and we ate in silence, the only sound coming from the hissing pan. I was halfway through my sandwich when Carlos began talking again. I wasn't surprised; Carlos and James ate their food like racehorses, and usually fought while doing it. I was told I ate my food abnormally slow, but whatever, who has the best teeth in the group?

Carlos interrupted my thoughts by taking another giant gulp of my orange juice and I looked up from the newspaper to glare at him for about the fourth time already that day. "Carlos that is so gross. There are all kinds of germs in my glass now that you've backwashed all over it. It's disgusting."

I gagged as I stared at the now quarter-full glass in front of me. "I'm sorry you don't enjoy swapping spit with me." He said, smiling annoyingly as I deepened my glare. "I see you're still avoiding squid hearts."

I was about to jump over the table and strangle him when the last person stumbled half-awake into the kitchen. I noticed the faint lines of circles beginning to form under Kendall's eyes as he rubbed them tiredly and pushed Carlos's feet off the chair to sit beside me. His dirty-blonde locks were sticking up on one side, the exact image of bed-head hair.

"Morning, princess. Don't you look lovely today?" Carlos chirped as James turned off the stove and came to join us with the rest of the food. He took the seat next to Carlos and placed his plate in front of himself, sliding Kendall's across the table. Kendall didn't even look up at Carlos as he cradled his head in his hands and massaged his temples.

"I was waiting for Jo to call me until 3 o' clock this morning." He simply mumbled, affectively shutting us all up.

It was amazing that the slight mention of a certain blonde girl's name could make us all go this rigid and awkward. I pretended to be invested in an article about a new movie coming out, while Carlos tapped the side of my glass in a non-recognizable rhythm and James dived into his food. After a moment, Carlos got up, taking his plate and the now-finished orange-juice glass to the dishwasher. Thankfully, it broke the moment and things returned to normal. Kendall began eating and I shifted the newspaper over for him to read as I followed Carlos to the dishwasher. I found him bent over, placing his stuff in the washer. Carefully sliding my tomato-slice in the trashcan, I turned around and stared sneakily at the table to make sure Kendall didn't see me. When Kendall was immersed in reading; I turned to Carlos and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped, and I slapped a hand over his mouth and crouched next to him to put my plate in the dishwasher.

"What was that for?" He whisper-shouted as I removed my palm and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're an idiot."

He shrugged indifferently and stood, walking over and plopping on the couch before turning on the TV. Rolling my eyes, I stood and shut the machine's door before walking over and joining him.

"What about this one?" James asked as he whipped out yet another blazer from the rack. I groaned from the bench and covered my eyes. We had finally persuaded Kendall to come out with us today on a trip to the mall, but they soon tricked me into helping James shop as they 'went to get food'. Too bad they hadn't been back in thirty minutes.

"No more, I'm going to die!" I moaned, hiding behind my fingers.

I could hear James's exasperated huff from a couple feet away and the clink as he added it to the growing pile in his arms. "Okay, wait, what about this one?"

I peeked out from between my fingers at stared at the garment. "Isn't that the same one?"

I thought James was going to burst into flames.

"No! Logan, you're horrible! How can you even dress yourself in the morning?" He wailed in disgust, and I covered my eyes again. "I'm sorry! They all look the same to me!" James groaned again, and continued searching through the racks. I stretched out my legs on the bench before turning on my side and snuggling up on the soft fabric.

"You know, Logan, I don't think those benches were meant for people to sleep on." James quipped, still annoyed at me. I ignored him and closed my eyes, but they soon shot back open as I heard familiar voices.

Carlos's loud laughing carried through the store and I shot up, desperately searching for them. Finally, they appeared, smiling goofily, with some sort of mall-food in hand.

"Oh wow, you guys. That place is like….seven shops down. I doubt the wait was thirty minutes." I huffed, glaring at them half-heartedly.

"Well….we got a little sidetracked at the video game store in between…" Carlos admitted, smiling guiltily and I took a deep breath, giving a small smile in return. I could never stay mad at them long. Well, maybe in the mornings.

"Plus….look what I got you!" Kendall sang, flashing his bright white teeth as he shook a small brown bag in front of my face.

"Omigod, Kendall I love you." I said, snatching the bag and wolfing down a bite of the soft pretzel inside before sighing in pleasure. I had a small obsession with soft pretzels, just as tomatoes were my enemy. Yeah, I might be insane.

As Carlos had already finished his food, he took over the job of helping carry James's clothes and wandered off to find the brunette. Kendall grinned down at me, and I smiled back, happy his mind wasn't on Jo for a while.

"Can I sit?" He motioned to the spot next to me, and I nodded, mock-grumbling at not being able to lie down like I wanted. He laughed as he sat, poking my cheek. "You can still lie down if you want. I don't care." He smiled, before pulling out his phone and starting to play some game.

Thinking about it for a moment, I decided I would. It really did feel good to lie down after so much dance practice that week, and it wasn't like Kendall and I hadn't known each other since we were like, five. I laid my head on his lap and stretched my legs out before settling on lying on my side. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander. For some reason, it kept returning to last night and what he said about his sweater before we watched the movie. Of course, I had played it cool after that and nothing else happened, but it was still unsettling. I mean, I had been toying the idea of being bi in my head for a long time now, but Kendall had never openly showed any interest in other guys. Or at least, that I saw. The guys always told me that I was totally oblivious when it came to romance, but was I just as oblivious when it was right in front of me? _Kendall doesn't like you. His girlfriend abruptly left him and he's just looking for comfort._ I assured myself, and tried to ignore the faint flutter of hope in my stomach. _Oh no. I cannot have a crush on my best friend._ I groaned lightly, pressing my fists to my eyes. Kendall's phone-tapping stopped for a moment, and I felt the slight pressure of his hand on my hair before he resumed playing with one hand, leaving the other to pet my head soothingly. I bit my tongue, trying to decide if I wanted him to stop or not. Before I could think any more on the subject, however, James and Carlos returned and we got ready to leave the store.

**Like or dislike? Better than the first chapter or not? (: Leave a review and tell me!  
>Special thanks to Mrs. for letting me obsess to you even though you didn't really know about the show.<br>& Sericate for bothering me to post this and being my squid-heart. (:**


	3. Love Sick

**Wait- 14 reviews? What? I'm seriously confused. I know I'm being repetitive and annoying but I really had no idea I'd get this many reviews. Thank you guys so much, it means so much to me. (: In return for the awesome comments, I present you with a new chapter. Now, I just started school up again, so I'll probably only post once a week (hopefully) because weekends are when I have free time. :T Sorry about that, I will try to write as fast as I can and get them posted up there. Anywho. By the way, thank you for all of you who thought last chapter was cute. This chapter is very much so also (I think) so I hope you'll like it. w Anywho. Read on, my people!**

"Love Sick"

I rummaged through the drawers ruthlessly, desperately searching.

"Where is it?" I muttered under my breath as I wrenched open another drawer only to find James's hair products. Still grumbling, I re-searched the counter top and drawers once more, determined to find the item. Suddenly, James popped in the door frame, his eyes bright and flushed. I turned to him, exasperated, but before I could open my mouth, he interrupted.

"So, Logie. Are you going to the thing tonight?" He asked smugly, and I sighed at him. "James, you know I have no idea what you're talking about, and frankly I don't care. So why don't you just-"

James interrupted again, his smile wide and mischievous. "Okay, calm down, I'll tell you. So. All the, you know, cool people are planning a night swim tonight in half an hour. The young substitute for Bitters this weekend is in on it too, because she's awesome and young and hot and….blonde." He trailed off, practically salivating as he stared at the opposite wall.

I turned away to search some more, and he snapped back to attention.

"Anyways! All the awesome people will be there and it'll be loads of fun! We're all going." He continued as I shoved my hand into the back of a drawer and felt around. "We meaning who?" I asked, regretting I showed any interest. His smile turned even more devious and he prodded me in the ribs.

"Ohoho! I see you're interested in someone, my blunt friend. Camille will be there, if it makes a difference."

I glared at him. "You know I don't like Camille like that anymore." He just leaned against the door frame and feigned innocence. "Hm…so someone else? Well, Logan, I know you're a tough nut to crack, so I suppose I'll just have to stalk you for a while and find out for myself." He sang, and I had a brief moment of panic. _No, James cannot find out about the Kendall thing._ I thought, but then shook my head slightly. _Wait, what Kendall thing? You're just confused, there's nothing to hide!_ Exasperated and worried, I almost punched myself as I looked up to see the triumph on James's face as he straightened up.

"Well I was just joking with you before, but now I can tell you really do like someone. This is going to make things way more fun." He trilled as he positively pranced away. Sighing, I turned to the mirror. _Now I really do have to go to this thing or James will hunt me down. _James's voice came from the living room as he continued on to get ready.

"Oh and by the way, Carlos stole your toothbrush to clean his helmet."

"Carlos!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

I walked into the living room to find Carlos asleep on the couch in his swimming trunks. Sighing, I walked over and gently shook him. Of course, being Carlos, he screamed and we both ended up on the floor.

"So much for waking you up nicely." I groaned as I pulled myself back up and sat on the couch. Carlos stayed face-down on the carpet, and after a moment I reached over and shook his shoulder. "Nguh." He mumbled up into the carpet and I relaxed. "Thank god; I thought I'd killed you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I jumped up and grabbed Carlos's hands, attempting to pull him up. "Come on, Carlitos. It's time to go swimming!" I glanced at the clock on the coffee table. 11:20. I had volunteered to stay behind because I needed time to get ready, and to wake Carlos up. Apparently he'd said he'd wanted to go to the swimming thing earlier in the day, but as I stared at his lifeless form, one could seriously doubt that.

Eventually I woke him up enough to drag him to the kitchen and force some sugary soda into his mouth. "There. Hopefully you'll get hyper with that." I said, handing him the rest of the bottle as he returned to somewhat-normal. "What time is it?" He chirped, slowly regaining his energy. "Almost 11:30." I said, as I grabbed our towels and headed for the door. "11:30! It started at 11! Gosh, Logan way to be a party-pooper. Come on, let's go!" He almost shouted as I motioned for him to be quiet and he responded by nearly dragging me out the door.

By the time we got to the pool, the bottle was empty and Carlos was amped. I sighed, grinning as he disappeared into the crowd, most likely to do some crazy stunt. Even though the pool was heated, I didn't want to go in right away, so I made my way through the surprising amount of teens until I found a familiar face. Stopping at the table, I motioned to the chair next to the person. "Is this seat taken?" I asked, quite loudly so as to be heard over the shouts and blaring music. Camille glanced up, her bouncing chocolate curls springing away from her face. "Logan!" She screeched happily, pulling me into a hug before sitting back down and pulling out the chair for me. As I sat, she leaned over again. "I thought you weren't going to come." She shouted, and I smiled guiltily. "I didn't really know about it until about an hour ago. James made me." I explained and she laughed. "So, did you get a call back yet?" I asked, wondering if the audition was a waste of our time. Her eyes lit up and she grinned bigger. "Not exactly. But when I called to check in, the secretary said I was on the top ten in their list!" She bounced up and down in her seat with excitement, her curls flying everywhere. I laughed, trying not to tell her that was probably what the secretary told everyone who called to ask about their audition. I didn't want to ruin her happiness. "Oh, I love this song. Come dance with me!" She yelled as a random pop song blasted out of the speakers around us. Grabbing my hand, we disappeared into the mob.

After dancing for a couple of minutes, I excused myself to get something to drink. As I was walking I bumped into someone and immediately apologized before I saw who it was. "Oh hey, James. Having fun?" I asked as he smirked down at me. "Loads, Logie. Are you? I see you just came from dancing."

I smirked back at him, he wouldn't get any juicy information this time. "Yeah. I was just dancing with Camille. She's excited because she thinks she's got a call back for the audition."

James rolled his eyes, visibly disappointed. "Well one, good luck to her. And two, you're no fun. Why don't you go find someone you'd actually like to dance with?" He tried, narrowing his eyes at me. "Good idea, thanks James." I said, grinning as I walked away.

_Where is Kendall anyways?_ I looked around, trying to spot his shaggy blonde hair. _Wait, what if James is watching?_ Discretely, I turned around to check if James was still smirking at me, but he was lost in the mob of dancing teenagers. Grinning I turned back around and smacked directly into another person. "I gotta stop doing that!" I said, shaking my head as I glanced up to see who I should be apologizing to. Kendall grinned goofily down at me and I relaxed, part of my stomach clenching, too.

"Hey, Logie. What's up?" I half-smiled as I shrugged. "Nothing much. Danced with Camille. Kinda thirsty. Have you gone in the pool yet?" Kendall shook his head, but motioned for us to sit at a table not far away. When we sat down he turned to face me. "Sorry. It's really hard to hear stuff over there. But to answer your question, no I haven't gone in yet. I think people were talking about all jumping in at the stroke of midnight or something equally as brilliant." I chuckled, turning to look at the water. "That's a lot of people for one pool. I hope no one gets hurt." I murmured, biting my lip. Kendall merely laughed. "Oh, Logan. Always the worried mother bear." I half smiled, nudging him in the arm. "What about you, mister leader of the pack? Does that make you father bear?" Kendall took a moment to think about it, then nodded, plain-faced.

"Ugh. That means James and Carlos are our bear-children. Good thing you're a housewife. You get to deal with them." He said, making a face. I smacked him in mock-offence. "Thanks! Leave me with those two, why don't you!" He laughed, and as I glanced away casually, I found James staring at us from the other side of the pool. Even from that far away, his expression was clear as day. Pure shock covered his features, his eyes wide open as he finally understood. Horror gripped my gut and before either of us could do anything; Kendall leaned over again, oblivious to what had happened in the last millisecond. "Well then, I'll have to make it up to you." He joked, raising one eyebrow compromisingly, and before I could do anything, he'd taken my hand and dragged me into the crowd again. We started dancing and laughing (mostly strained on my part), but I couldn't shake the fear that James would pop in any second like in a horror movie.

_Great. He figured it out and now he knows! _

_Wait. Knows what? There's nothing to know! _

_Of course there is, you were making it as plain as day as you sat there and giggled like an idiot. _

_It isn't my fault that Kendall flirted with me. _

_He did not, you flirted with him. _

_Wait, so does this mean I defiantly have a crush on him? _

"Ugh!" I moaned, trying to calm my racing thoughts. Glad that no one could hear anything below a shout, and that the crowd was packed so tight you could barely see who you were dancing with; I quickly slipped to the side and pushed my way until I emerged from the wild group of people. Sneaking away quickly, I made my way over to the slushie machine and bought a pink slushie, beginning to sip on it inconspicuously as I could.

I spotted James across the pool searching around like a hunting dog, most likely for me, and I shrunk back to a darker corner of the pool deck. "Hey, Logan!" A loud voice in my ear made me jump, some slushie falling from my unsteady hand to the floor. "Oh. Sorry." Carlos still shouted as I turned to face him. Hurriedly, I tried to shush him. "Carlos, stop shouting, you're going to attract-" But it was too late, as I turned to look, James was rounding the corner of the pool and had spotted me. "Logan!" He shouted, looking positively innocent as he plastered on a grin. I let out a girlish squeak before Carlos shrugged and bounded away, leaving me to the sharks. James reached me, and I tried to sip on my slushie as coolly as I could manage. "Hey, James. What's going on?" I tried, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing much. Just danced with some Jennifers, drank some soda, talked with Guitar Dude…hm..What am I leaving out?" He said, drawing it out and placing a finger to his mouth in mock-concentration. "Oh yeah! I SAW TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS FAWNING ALL OVER EACHOTHER!" He shouted, and I motioned for him to calm down before I replied. "We were not fawning!" I retorted, appalled. He stared at me, unabashed. "You certainly were!" I could feel my cheeks burn and I looked away awkwardly.

"When I was trying to get you to tell me who you had a crush on, I wasn't envisioning KENDALL!" He practically screeched, still in shock. I chewed on my lip before answering him. "Yeah, well. What's your problem with it?" He gaped at me, but I held my stance.

"My problem is that for who knows how long, one of my best friends has been in love with my other best friend and I've neither known about it, nor did anything to help them." I snapped back to look him in the eyes, glaring with all my power. "James Diamond, if you say ANYTHING about this to ANYONE, I will kill you slowly and painfully in the middle of the night with your own hair-care products." I growled, giving him a withering gaze.

He leaned away, more reserved. "Fine. But can you clue me in on what's happening? I want to be there for my friends when they need me, okay?" I nodded, sighing.

"Fine. But I'm not telling you EVERYTHING. That would just be creepy." He nodded, tapping his finger against his arm as he leaned over again. "Just for the record, I have no idea why you fell in love with Kendall, when I was here all along. I mean, I don't swing that way, but I'm just saying. We all know who the pretty one in this band is." He flashed his 'pretty face' to me, and I laughed, shoving at him as he walked away. "Shut up, you freak. And I'm not in love!" I called after him, but he just waved his hand behind him as he continued walking, and an amused smile lingered on my face.

"Am I missing something?" Kendall's voice came from in front of me, and I jumped again. Turning to face him, I let out a breath and grinned. "No. James is just a freak. I think he thinks I'm in love with Camille again or something." I shrugged, lying pretty well for once. Kendall half-smiled and nodded, seeming to accept my excuse. "James is weird." He agreed and I gave a short laugh. "Anyways, after you totally ditched me earlier, I have come to forgive you and tell you that it's almost twelve so we're jumping in soon." I nodded, somewhat chagrined, and turned to throw my half-full slushie away. Kendall gripped my arm before I could, however, and snatched the slushie away.

"Logan, how could you? Pink slushies are not to be wasted." He grinned, only half-joking as he turned and we made our way over to the group of half-naked people hovering around the pool.

As we neared James, he sent a look to me, pointedly staring at my slushie that Kendall was now attempting to chug through the tiny straw. I looked back at James, glaring at his raised eyebrows, and he finally looked away. _Was that a flirty thing to do, though? _I wondered, sneaking a peek back at Kendall who was now engrossed in a conversation with some nearby teens. I mean, Carlos did it all the time, but that was mostly just to annoy me. Kendall usually respected my clean-freak qualities and tried to not infect anything I was consuming. I thought about it for a moment, but soon the countdown of numbers interrupted my thoughts. It sounded like new years at time square, but as I turned to find a place to put my stuff while I was swimming, I felt a sudden wave of nausea. Halting for a moment, I stood perfectly still, trying to find out what made my stomach upset. But before I could think more of it, my stomach tossed and I barely made it to the trash can in time to bend over and puke all that I ate that day into the garbage.

**So! What did you think? You like it? There's some drama in the end there, is that good or should I stick with the simple cuteness? I'm about halfway through the next chapter, so I can always change it around. Let me know by reviewing as always and thank you for like, the bazillienth time for reading this. (: (By the by, I tried to line break it, because the change between the two 'scenes' is kind of unrecognizable. If it shows up, yay~! If it doesn't- boo. I hope you'll understand though. Sorry about that.)**


	4. You Sicken Me

**Hey party people! Remember me? The horrible person who fell off the face of the earth? First of all, I am so incredibly sorry that it's taken this long to update. D; I did not anticipate that school would take up so much of my time. I still love you all though, and as a token of my shame, please accept this new chapter. I know, it's almost half as short as the other ones, but not to worry! I have a brilliant idea for next chapter, and since I'm on break, I will hopefully have it at least partially written before the end of the week. (: Okay? Okay. Enjoy~**

"You Sicken Me"

My eyes fluttered and opened, granting me a confusing view of a dark ceiling. Looking around, I figured out I was in the living room and up until recently, sleeping on the couch. Pulling the blanket up farther, I tried to sit up as I looked around. I soon found this was a big mistake as my stomach tossed and nausea gripped me. Fighting the urge to throw up, I moaned quietly, clutching at my head and settling back down on the couch. My throat was scratchy and rough, and I peered around for a water glass before I spotted a dark mass on the floor next to me moving slightly. I held my breath for a second, before it turned over and dark green eyes peered back at me.

"You're awake." Kendall whispered, half-smiling. I tried my best to smile, but gave up as he sat up and reached for a glass of water on the coffee table. "Here, drink this." He urged, placing the cup in my hands as I desperately grabbed for it.

My hands were clumsy and it was hard to drink while laying down but I managed to sip a fair amount before I held it back out to Kendall. Unfortunately, in the process I had spilled quite a large portion on my blanket. Kendall placed the glass back on the table and stood up. I hid my face in the back of the couch, moaning again at the nausea that had swelled from the simple action. I could feel Kendall taking the blanket away and moving around the room, but before I could protest, a new one was placed over me. As I snuggled back into my cloud of pillows, I took the time to unscramble my memory. Last night was the party. I tried to replay the events of the evening, looking for anything that could have made me sick. I talked with Camille, I met up with Kendall…Suddenly, another kind of sickness tightened in my gut and my mind froze. James found out. He'd said he wouldn't do anything obvious or try to help me, but I knew he would be obvious just by knowing of the secret. James wasn't the best liar, and his version of 'helping things' was worse than Carlos's. And that's saying something. I sighed, trying to keep under control. I'd talk to James later. Going back to last night, I remembered throwing up at midnight, and how the guys immediately took me back to the apartment and made me lay down in the couch. I remembered James leaving to go back to the party and Carlos volunteering to stay up and make sure I was okay. Kendall had taken a call for a while before retiring to bed. I guess he had come at some point and relieved Carlos. As I glanced over at a particularly innocent beach pail, I seemed to remember being very familiar with it every hour or so.

Trying to take as deep of a breath I could, I looked over to Kendall, who had resumed his spot on the floor. He was sitting on a makeshift bed consisting of blankets and pillows, and he looked as tired as ever as he stared lifelessly at a chair behind me. Feeling horrible, I placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him from his trance, gritting my teeth at the sickness I felt from the motion. Slowly, his eyes made their way to lock on mine and I gave a weak smile. "You don't have to stay up with me, Kendall. Just set the bucket here and go back to bed. I'm fine." I instructed hoarsely, failing to sound reassuring or doctorly at all.

He smiled dryly back at me, shaking his head and laying back down on the bed. "No, Logan. You're sick. Now shut up and go back to sleep." He whispered and I drew my hand back under the blanket. Letting my head loll to the side, I glanced at the clock once before shutting my eyes. 4:45 AM.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

When my eyes opened again, I felt a severe pounding at the back of my skull, most likely coming from the lightness of the room. Groaning, I pulled the blanket back over my head and shut my eyes tightly. I heard a quiet chuckle, and I froze. Peeking one eye out from under the fluffy blanket, I found James staring amusedly back at me from a nearby chair.

"Morning Princess PukesaLot." He said, smiling slyly at my exposed eye. I glared at him before lowering the blanket and turning over slightly. "Wha time issit?" I slurred, furrowing my brow when I sounded completely drunk. James's grin grew wider, however and he tapped his phone once before looking back at me.

"10:25. Did you know that in your sleep, you curl into a tiny little ball? Like Mary's little lamb."James smiled before pocketing his phone and stretching his arms above his head.

I glared at him again, harrumphing. The guys always made cracks about me being cute and small and everything. They called me bite-sized. It was incredibly annoying because even though I was older than all of them by a few months, they still acted like I was the youngest. It wasn't my fault that I have giant gawky friends! Well, Carlos isn't that tall, I mean, I think he might be shorter than me, but he's got muscle. Not to say that I don't, but, well…Apparently not enough to not be considered 'bite-sized'.

James stretched out his legs before getting up and walking over to refill the water glass. "Oh, and you make tiny little snuffling noises in your sleep. You sound like a baby kitten with a cold." He said before patting my head and walking to the kitchen. I gritted my teeth, gathering my strength before firing back to James.

"You're a horrible friend, James Diamond! You guys patronize me all the time, and it's really annoying!" I hissed, seething as he walked back, a completely innocent expression on his face. "I wasn't patronizing you. I was simply telling the truth. Plus, I'm taking care of a sick person. How much of a horrible friend does that make me?" He exclaimed, handing me the glass as I reached for it.

"You're the sick one." I mumbled as I sipped at my water and handed it back. He simply half-smiled down at me.

"Do you even know what 'patronize' means?" I chided, glaring at his back as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Yes, I do. I looked it up last time you said it." He huffed, sounding pretty proud of himself. I rolled my eyes, settling back into the couch. "Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't have thought it was 'patronizing' if Kendall said you looked like a kitten. You'd probably just blush and think it was cute." He sang, padding back into the room with a pop tart in his hands.

"James!" I cried hoarsely, lowering my voice as my eyes darted across the room.

"Don't worry. He and Carlos aren't here. They left to get some lunch for us all about a half an hour ago." He smirked, leaning on the wall and stuffing the pop tart in his mouth.

I groaned, looking away as he ate it ravenously. Sneaking a peek back, I found he'd already consumed it and had turned on the TV, walking over to sit in his previous chair. Pointedly staring at the wrapper in his hands, I waited until he looked over before sticking my tongue out childishly at him.

"If you keep eating those, you're going to get fat." I snipped, getting him back for earlier. He gasped, horror in his eyes as he blinked back at me.

"You're a horrible friend, Logan Mitchell!"

**Yay yay yay. Liked it? Made up for my horribleness a wee bit? Reviews are love, as always. **


	5. Thoughtless

**Ello there! For all of you keeping track, this chapter takes place on Monday. Katie and Mama Knight should be coming back that night from their trip so maybe you'll see some of them later on. ;) And Gustavo may or may not be coming in as well. I honestly have no idea. It's supposed to be summer. Maybe they just finished their album. If you think about it, this makes no sense canon-wise but I don't care! Woo! Anyways- I became inspired while coming back from my absence and hurriedly put this together about a day after posting the last chapter so the small delay is just because I had to edit it and, more truthfully, because I'm a bit frazzled. Anyways. Enjoy as always and tell me what you think.**

**Note- Today I woke up sick. I blame Logan. Happy New Year, everyone~!**

"Thoughtless"

****

After that James watched TV for a while, and I tried to calm my stomach with sips of water. By the time Kendall and Carlos returned, I actually felt loads better and was promoted to sitting up and drinking some dishwater-tasting tea that James had fished out from the junk drawer and brewed up.

"Why are we always the ones going to get food?"

I could hear Carlos whine practically through the walls. The door swung open and Kendall strode in with some sort of steaming bag, followed by Carlos who was trying to balance chopsticks on his fingers as he walked.

Kendall nodded to us, giving me a quick smile as he saw that I had regained some of my natural color before setting the bag down on the counter.

"Are you complaining?" He shot towards Carlos, as the darker skinned boy bent over the floor, scooping up the dropped utensils.

"Not really." He chirped as he shot back up, grinning. Kendall gave a short laugh before taking the Chinese food containers out.

As he walked over to place them on the table, his step slowed exceptionally when he was within my range. Glancing over at him, I found his face apprehensive.

"What?" I mumbled self-consciously, peering at him with large eyes.

"You seemed really nauseous last night. I didn't want to move too quick and upset your stomach." He smiled sheepishly at me before placing the containers on the table and handing me and James a pair of chopsticks.

James got up to get a plate, and when directly behind Kendall, drew a heart in the air with his chopsticks. Smirking at me as I glared daggers, I ignored my so-called friend, and turned back to the worried blonde in front of me.

"I'm much better now, thanks Kendall." I said, grinning lopsidedly.

He grinned back and turned before placing a half-container in my hands. "That's just straight rice. I think it's all you should be having right now, but let me know if you want anything else. You might deserve a treat if you can get that to stay down." He winked at me before returning to the kitchen to bring more stuff over to the table.

I busied myself with opening the small carton, hoping that the job would distract anyone from the fact that my cheeks had turned scarlet. James returned with a plate of his own, winking in an over-obvious mockery of Kendall's previous action. The result was not quite the same, as I hissed at him, but my cheeks were still warm as everyone settled down with their plates to watch mindless TV.

""""""""""""""""""""

A while later, when they had all finished and my rice was still properly in my stomach, a proposition was made. And it wasn't crazy; which is a big accomplishment since it came from Carlos.

"Hey guys. I'm tired. We should go down to the pool and sunbathe or go swimming or something." Carlos complained from his spot; face-down on the floor nearby.

James raised an eyebrow at him from the other side of the couch that I was sort-of stretched out on. (He still was kinda squishing my feet, which is important because they're sensitive.) "Wait. You're tired…so you want to go swimming, which is physical exercise..." He said skeptically, his eyebrow arched.

Carlos raised his head on his arms to dart his eyes between James and I. "Well yeah….doesn't exercise give you energy which makes you less tired or something? Or, I mean…doesn't the sun's rays do something to your metabolism?"

Closing my eyes to block out Carlos's babbling, I reopened them to see both boys peering at me. I shrugged, shrinking back in the couch. "Maybe some sun will be good for me, and kick the last bit of whatever I've got." I murmured, too tired to argue with Carlos's logic at the moment.

So, a slight change of clothes and a few more minutes later, Carlos was happily splashing around with a couple kids in the pool as Kendall and I stretched out on nearby chairs. Kendall stretched his arms above his head, cracking his joints and sighing in relief. My eyes immediately darted to the small slip of tanned skin that was exposed on his flat stomach as his shirt was slightly pulled up and I was more glad than I had ever been in my life for dark sunglasses. I closed my eyes anyways, screwing my face up as I scrunched tighter on my side, away from the direct light. I could feel Kendall's green eyes on me before I opened mine, but I opened them after a moment nevertheless. He had taken his sunglasses off, and angled a nearby umbrella so that we were in shade. He looked at me with an abrupt intensity that pulled me up short.

_Maybe my glasses aren't as dark as I thought._ I immediately thought, my teeth tugging at my bottom lip as I removed my sunglasses as well, pulling myself up more on the bench. _No, no. Logan you weren't that obvious. You've kept it icy cool since the party. He has no way of knowing. _I reassured myself, but as I glanced back to the determined face next to me, my calm façade quickly slipped away.

"So, Logan. I…want to talk to you about something, if that's alright." He said evenly, his quiet tone making me practically jump out of my seat and run for the hills.

I hesitantly nodded, not trusting my voice above a squeak at the moment.

"And I just want to let you know that this doesn't change anything between us. I'm still your best friend, and I'll always be there for you. Even if I'm…" His eyes faltered for a moment and he looked at the incredibly boring ground beneath us, a pinch of color rising below his eyes. "Not as knowledgeable in that field as others."

_Wait. Is he blushing? Oh fuck. _

I was frozen to the spot, my face stuck in a permanent mask of horror as he continued at the pace of a snail that was at the same time entirely too slow. His face suddenly turned strong, and he reached out to grip my arm, fire burning behind his cool-colored eyes. "And if anyone does anything to hurt you, or tells you that you're not just as perfect as I know you are, I will permanently end them." He growled, and I sunk back, his words not making any sense.

It wasn't until he dropped his arm and the color rose in his cheeks again, that the gears in my mind actually began to work. _Omigod. He knows. James told him, something slipped out, or he figured it all out, and now he knows. _I swallowed thickly, clenching my now-moist palms together.

_Well, didn't he say something about still being my friend? Maybe it isn't so bad. _

I tried to shove down the tiny part of me that wished he'd wanted more. _You're lucky to have such an understanding friend, Logan. You knew it could be nothing more. _

I played with my fingers unconsciously in the short silence that my mental conversation occupied.

_Nothing can ever be the same again, though. You know that. I wonder when he figured it out, though…_ I was momentarily side-tracked until Kendall took a breath that signaled he was about to speak.

"What I'm trying to say is…" He took another glance at the floor before turning to face me steadily, and letting the words tumble out.

"I support you and James thoroughly."

He gave me a small smile, as my mind completely stopped, my thoughts smashing into each other.

"Wait- WHAT?" I managed to throw out, my fear turning to confusion.

Kendall's smile faltered, and he leaned towards me fractionally. "I've guessed for a while about it, but recent events have caused me to finally piece together the truth. You know, you and James."

I blinked at him, dumbstruck. "Me and James what?"

He gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "You and James dating. Or at least you having a crush on him."

My eyes flew open, as did my mouth, and for a moment I stared at him like a complete idiot.

Then, I burst into laughter.

"You!" I choked out, my eyes filling with tears as I howled with hoarse laughter.

"You…thought….me...me and James?" I shrieked between bouts.

"Well…yeah. I mean….it's true, right?"

I doubled over, my chest heaving as I clutched my legs. Only the sight of Kendall's distraught face turned me mostly sober. "No!" I giggled, as my laughter finally resided.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot." Kendall brought a fist to his forehead, kneading his face as I re-situated myself and wiped away the tears. "And here I was so ready to be the understanding friend, when I really didn't understand anything!" His face was generally annoyed, and I brought a hand to his arm, ignoring the jolt of electricity for once and peering at him with my lingering smile.

"Kendall. It's fine. I would have done the same thing." He shook his head once before looking back over to me and giving a chagrined smile. I took it as a good sign and continued on. "Thanks anyways. The stuff you said was really nice. I have no doubts now that I've got the best friend in the world."

He gave a cheeky shrug, "And you had doubts before?"

My reassuring hand turned to a fist and I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I laughed, wetting my dry lips.

"What evidence, by the way, did you have to your claim?" I turned to him, slightly curious. I had made careful to leave no evidence that could possibly go against me in that department, in case someone picked up on it.

The slight tint of rose came to his cheeks for the third time that day, and I couldn't find the power to mentally object to it.

_I made him blush. I could get used to that. _

He heaved a sigh before grinning embarrassedly and starting. "Well, I've always kind of thought James was…" He pursed his lips, staring out into space. "Playing for the other team, but I just shrugged it off cuz it's not my business."

I nodded, chuckling a bit. If I had to pick someone out of the group, it would most likely be James.

"But well, when we came back from getting food in the mall, you two were arguing. And then you seemed a bit upset and occupied the rest of the trip." I fought back a giggle that was waiting to erupt as I forced myself to look through Kendall's elaborate, but oblivious perspective.

_How could I ever have thought that he would figure it out? He's worse than I am._

"And then at the party, I saw you guys and well…" He coughed awkwardly, "From my standpoint, I've got to admit, it kind of did look like flirting."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Whatever."

He crossed his arms and I turned to lay flat on my chair, my legs peeking out from behind the umbrella shade and into the sun. The warmth crept up my body, and I cracked my hands, sighing as the last bit of bug I had in me seemed to dissipate.

"And then today, he volunteered to stay home and watch over you while we went out to get the food." I smiled, not turning to look at him. "So all your so-called facts were just your imagination running wild with the friendships in my boring little life?" I said, grinning as I predicted his expression. He was most likely pouting right now, because of his embarrassment.

"Shut up." He pouted, and I chuckled.

"Fine then. Riddle me this, genius. Why were you so freaked out when I sat down to talk to you? You looked like you were going to bolt right out of your seat."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Flustered, I could feel my cheeks flare up as I snatched my sunglasses and shoved them on, hoping they would cover what damage was already done. "Well, you sounded really serious, and you know how easily I get nervous. Just ask Carlos. I'm a worrywart!" I babbled, resting my face on my left hand and hoping to shield myself from Kendall's gaze which was currently boring into my skull.

"You're lying, Logie. I can tell. But it's okay. Unlike some people, I can wait for the truth."

I turned to look at him sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?" My panic rose once more, franticly searching my thoughts for something that had slipped out.

He simply chuckled, flashing me those dashing dimples of his. "It means that I now have something to keep myself busy with. Isn't that what you've wanted for the past two weeks now?" He chuckled, slipping on his glasses and leaning back to rest.

_Not exactly_, I thought as I groaned and leaned back as well.

**-"Playing for the other team, but I just shrugged it off cuz it's not my business." And once Logan was involved, it was? Uh-huh. I see how it is, Kendy…**

**-Okay. First of all, I'm sorry for trolling you all and making Logan magically get better in like, 2 seconds. I had to. Sick is boring! Well, at least to me. I was running out of ideas and it worked! Also- Logan is a bit OC in the fact that he a) didn't cure himself and b) got sick in the first place. I just realized that and I'm doubly sorry. **

**-Me and James? James and I? God I hate grammar.**

**-So…there were other Jagan times that I came up with, but I figured as this is a Kogan fanfic, I'd just go with the ones Kendall would remember and share. Also, as there is….maybe 2 chapters left of this beautifulness as I plan it, I'm playing with the idea of another multi-chap of this piece, only in Kendall's pov. There would be more detail as to Kendall's thoughts and what goes on when Logan's out cold. I dunno. Let me know if you're sick of me.**

**-To clarify: When Carlos was propositioning, Kendall was in the kitchen cleaning up. When Carlos, Logan and Kendall were at the pool, James was staying behind because he's stubborn.**

**& Lastly, sorry for the James bashing. They're Kendall's words and Logan's thoughts, not mine. (: Just kidding. But we love James. And Carlos. And everyone. Especially YOU because you have just survived the world's largest and most boring author's footnote in the world and I'm so sorry because I know I personally hate these because people just seem to ramble on and on and don't figure out when to stop…**


End file.
